Once upon a Summer
by Docs Girl
Summary: Meet Faith Fairfax, new graduate from Hogwarts, going out with Oliver Wood and best friends with the Weasleys but is Oliver who she really wants...FredOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay first story in this category, of course its all new to me and I wanted to try some humor also!! Its really just a love story between Fred and my new character, introducing, Faith Fairfax. I am not including Harry and them much, the storyline will not follow them.

It was a warm, June morning and Faith was fast asleep in her old room at the Burrow. When I say old room, I mean of course Fred and Georges room. This was where she had slept during the summer, a place where they had plotted together new pranks and invented tricks and things. The smell of gunpowder in this room no longer bothered her and it was only here that she felt truly at home.

Faith had grown up in an orphanage, only leaving at the age of eleven, when it was decided that she should spend her remaining school years with the Weasleys, who were now her family.

Right now, after graduating from Hogwarts only two weeks ago and having successfully made it into the AFA (Academy for Future Aurors), after she received top grades in her NEWTs, she was staying with the Weasleys until she found her own apartment, or small house if she could afford it.

The smell of bacon wafted through the house and she awoke with her nose automatically in the air. The house was alive with noise as Hermione had arrived last night and Harry was due sometime late tonight. Fred and George were at their shop, she had to call in their later, and Bill was downstairs with Fleur. Faith wrinkled her nose at the thought. She didn't like Fleur much but she respected her, and she made Bill happy.

Getting up and pulling on Freds dressing gown, which smelled like him which was why she loved it she made her way downstairs.

"You have a parcel dear" said Mrs Weasley, when Faith walked into the kitchen and sat at the already crowded table.

"Thanks, she took the parcel addressed to her down from the table and looked at the handwriting, it was definitely from Oliver Wood, her boyfriend. He had been away at the time of her eighteenth birthday a week ago playing an important match and she had been disappointed.

She opened it and inside she found a beautiful diamond necklace, with a small blue sapphire hanging from it in the shape of a tear drop, "Oh" she whispered.

"What? What is it? Whats wrong?" said Ron peering at her.

"Nothing, just a present from Oliver for my birthday is all" she said putting the necklace rather forcefully back into the box. She didn't care about the necklace, he wasn't here with her.

"So what are you all going at today?", she asked shoving the necklace into the pocket of her dressing gown.

"Well me and Herms here…" Ron started.

"Would you stop calling me Herms, I mean it Ronald" Hermione scolded while staring at him over the Daily Prophet.

"Anyway me and Herms", Hermione snorted in disgust as Ron continued, "Are just going to hang round until Harry comes tonight".

" 'Arry is coming?" came a voice from the doorway. Fleur appeared wearing a t-shirt that belonged to Bill, Ron went beetroot.

"Yes" said Faith, "I'm leaving today by the way, I'm going to stay at Fred and Georges, plus they said they would give me paid work and I could use the money".

"Oh that's a pity dear, I'll be sure to tell Harry you were asking for him" said Mrs. Weasley as she loaded Faiths plate with six bacon sandwiches.

"Yes please do that for me, I'll miss your cooking, I don't know what Fred and George cook like yet but I'm pretty good myself".

"'Zey are so irresponsible zose twins" muttered Fleur. Faith shot her a dirty look and kicked her under the table.

"Could you not talk about them in that way please, they are my friends and I love them to bits".

"Some more than others" said Fleur smirking.

"And what does that mean?" said Faith glowing red now, her anger bubbling away.

"You talk in your sleep, always the same name, Fr…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" said Mrs. Weasley as Faith jumped across the table and grabbed Fleurs face shoving it into her breakfast. "I will not have adults fighting in my house".

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley" Faith said letting go of Fleurs head which came up covered in porridge, Faith was secretly happy Fleur had chosen such a messy breakfast.

"I am sorry too" said Fleur, she leant across the table as Mrs. Weasleys back was turned however and added in an undertone, "Sorry that you 'ave a boyfriend and are in love with a certain red head".

Faith gave her another kick under the table and Fleur just scowled knowing full well that in a physical fight, Faith would win easily having been friends with lads for years.

After a hearty breakfast, when everybody had drifted away from the table to go and do what they wanted and Fleur departed to wash the porridge out of her hair, Faith opened the letter that had come with the parcel from Oliver.

_My Dearest Faith, _

_Happy Birthday Darling! I am so sorry I missed the party Fred gave me a good telling off for it and George sent me a letter gloating about what a success it was._

Faith smiled, trust the twins to make sure he felt bad.

_I hope you like this present, it took me a long time to find one that was just perfect for you. I also have some great news, I will be coming back to London for the remaining months of summer, that's two months and two weeks babe!! I'll be arriving in three days at The Leaky Cauldron around two, will you meet me? Send me a letter in reply! _

_Lots of love,_

_Your Oliver._

Faith sighed and folded the letter, she loved Oliver, she truly did, but sometimes it felt like she should be with somebody else, she just didn't know who…yet.

"Mrs. Weasley?!" she called through the house.

"Yes dear?" came a reply from upstairs somewhere and suddenly Mrs. Weasleys flustered face appeared over the landing on the third floor.

"I'm going to get dressed and pack a couple of things to stay at Fred and Georges, Oliver will be coming in soon and I'd like to be in London, I'll see you on Saturday though for the family dinner at one o'clock sharp".

"That's fine dear, mind you bring Oliver with you on Saturday though, bye".

"I will, bye".

Faith ran up to her room nearly knocking Fleur over in the process, she was now fully dressed and porridge free.

"I 'ate the way you run like a 'eadless chicken", she muttered.

"I'll miss you too Fleur" snorted Faith.

After a quick five minutes of changing and packing, Faith went to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione who she found arguing in the garden under the tree.

"I'm just saying that you could talk to me instead of read all the time!" shouted an exasperated Ron.

"Well excuse me Ronald if I like to read instead of indulge in a conversation that revolves around either Quidditch or girls" retorted Hermione.

"Don't kill each other now" said Faith. They both turned startled.

"Oh your going, will you be back on Saturday?" said Hermione. When Faith nodded, she smiled and said, "See you soon then, say goodbye Ronald".

"Bye" muttered Ron shooting Hermione a filthy look.

Faith laughed and made her way to the fireplace in the kitchen decidedly happier than she had been at breakfast, so what if Oliver came early, it was going to be a great summer and she would have a great time with all her friends.

"Weasleys Wizard Wheezes" she yelled as the green flames surrounded her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fred?!" yelled Faith getting to her feet and brushing away all the soot in the back room. She straightened herself up a bit before stepping through the curtain into the shop, she gasped.

It was packed with people chatting, giggling, laughing and even arguing!

Fred and George were standing behind the counter both looking harassed and tired.

"Look I'm sorry ma'am but that is the last one and we won't be getting any more ingredients to make more for at least a week" she heard Fred say to a women holding a bottle of ten second pimple vanisher.

"But my daughter has got awful acne right now and she needs more than one bottle", said the women who looked about to cry.

Fred was now grabbing his hair in frustration and he looked as if he wanted to yell at her because she was clearly not listening to a word he was saying.

Faith stepped in, "Excuse me ma'am, this pimple vanisher is the best I have ever used and if she puts a drop or two of it into the water she uses to wash her face each night and each morning, her acne will be clear in no time, until then how about I put you name down in the ledger and we shall inform you the second we have more, we will even send you out a bottle, how does that sound?"

"Well yes alright, I'll pay for this one now then" she handed over three galleons and left the shop.

Fred stared at Faith, "When can you start work?" he grinned before enveloping her in a massive hug.

"Right now, I'll go put on some staff robes and we can get started, great to see you George" she added for George had come over demanding his hug.

The day went very well as the three of them and Verity managed to sell nearly everything that lined their shelves and when Fred flipped the closed sign at six o'clock they were all very tired.

"Well c'mon we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat, they owe us a free meal anyway" said George grabbing his cloak.

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded with a whole variety of people and Fred managed to secure a table in the back room just for the three of them to have some privacy, they hadn't seen Faith for a week and for the three of them that was a long time.

"So what is new in the fabulous life of Faith Fairfax", said Fred when they had finished their meal and were all sipping cups of tea.

"Well I got into the AFA as you know, I'm eighteen now as you know, I don't have any new, news at all, oh except Oliver wrote to me, he sent me my birthday present".

"Really, what did he send you to make up for his absence at your birthday?" said Fred now stony faced he hadn't really forgiven Oliver yet for letting his Faith down.

"A diamond necklace with a sapphire pendant on it, I love it but it doesn't make up for it, I think he wants to do that in person, he is coming in three days to stay for the rest of summer, two months and two weeks as he said it".

"I'd let him stay with us…" started George but Faith cut him off.

"No he'll stay here, I'll stay with you two of you don't mind, I don't want to be round him all the time, we have only been going out like six months, ever since he started coming to Hogsmeade to meet you guys".

They both nodded and fell silent for some reason George kept glancing at Fred.

"Well" said Faith, "C'mon George, how are you and Alicia".

"Going well, its only been three months, but we are finally going steady" he said grinning.

"That's brilliant, I can't wait to see her, we have been sending letters but its not the same and what about you Fred?"

"Well me and Angelina have been seeing each other but that's about it, its fun and that's fine at the moment, I don't think she wants anything serious" said Fred now looking normal again.

"Well that's okay, by the way your mother tried to see Percy again yesterday".

Both the twins faces' turned grim and Fred slammed down his cup rather forcefully.

"He slammed the door in her face but Dumbledore said that its much easier to forgive people for being wrong than being right, she didn't want to tell you two but I told her you would want to know".

"That git, I mean we give mum a hard time quite a lot but she is still our mother" sighed George.

Fred stayed silent and Faith moved the subject back to safer things.

After midnight, the three of them made their way back to the shop and the twins made her a bed in the spare room which was full of boxes and the lingering smell of gunpowder which she assured them she didn't mind because she was used to it.

Fred and George hugged her and said goodnight, Fred held on a little longer and Faith felt a tiny flutter in her stomach which she took for just being full.

"Goodnight" whispered Fred as he let go of her hand and left the room.

Faith stood for a minute and fell into bed, shivering but it wasn't because she was cold.


End file.
